zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Navi
Navi is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. A fairy, Navi serves as Link's fairy companion throughout the game. She is given the task to aid Link by the Great Deku Tree; although she is initially a little frustrated with and does not believe him capable of acts of heroism, she eventually learns to like him, and they become an inseparable team. At the end of the game, Navi leaves the land of Hyrule for reasons unknown. Navi stands as a milestone in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, as she is the first of many side-kick companion characters that would appear in later games in the series. She is also the first character in the canonical entries in the series to have voice acting, speaking words like "hey", "watch out", and "listen" whenever Link comes across anything interesting. She also occasionally provides Link with the last known objective in the game for the player's convenience. Her voice acting is provided by Kaori Mizuhashi, who would later provide the voice for Ciela, another one of Link's fairy companions from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Biography At the beginning of the game, in the depths of Kokiri Forest, the Great Deku Tree, sensing a looming power that threatens to destroy Hyrule, asks Navi, one of his fairy children, to take a young boy named Link to see him. Unlike the rest of the inhabitants of the forest, Link does not have a guardian fairy companion. Navi arrives in Link's House, and is surprised to see what a small child Link is, not believing him capable of handling the tasks the Great Deku Tree will set upon him. Despite this, she tells Link about the Great Deku Tree's summoning, and together, they travel to the grove of the wise tree. The Great Deku Tree tells the two about a curse placed on him by an outsider, and asks them to travel inside him to break the curse. They do indeed dispel the curse by defeating Queen Gohma; however, the Great Deku Tree reveals that he was fated to die no matter what the outcome of their excursion into his insides would be. He explains that he was cursed by the Gerudo mystic Ganondorf, who had been seeking the Spiritual Stones — magical stones that have the power to open the door to the Sacred Realm, where the omniscient Triforce can be found. He asks them to stop Ganondorf from achieving this at all costs, and after presenting them with the Kokiri's Emerald, tells them to travel to Hyrule Castle and converse with Princess Zelda, who resides there. He then dies, upsetting Navi. and Navi are confronted by Ganondorf]] From this point, Navi and Link work together to prevent this disaster. While initially, Navi seems to have a general disliking for Link, they eventually grow fond of each other during their quest. After many ordeals, Link and Navi confront Ganondorf at the very top of Ganon's Castle. Ganondorf uses a spell that prevents Navi from helping Link in the ensuing battle. Despite this, Link defeats Ganondorf, who uses his final strength to try and bring the castle down, with the three of them still inside. Link and Zelda narrowly escape, and the tower collapses in on itself. As they celebrate their victory, they hear a slight rumble from the direction of the ruins. Link surveys the scene, and Ganondorf rises from the rubble, utilizing the true power of the Triforce of Power to transform into a monstrous, pig-like beast. Navi promises Link that she will not be held back by Ganondorf again, and together, they defeat the beast and seal it away. Even though Ganondorf is defeated and peace is restored, in the ending, Navi is seen departing from Hyrule in the Temple of Time, where she soars towards the lit window and is never seen again. The reason for her departure is never ascertained. Non-canonical appearances Link and the Portal of Doom Navi is Link's companion once again in this book taking place shortly after the events of Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series Navi reprises her role as Link's fairy companion in this YouTube video series based loosely on Ocarina of Time. However, in this series, she has a strong dislike for Link, and often physically abuses him for his stupidity. Throughout the adventure, she is shown to be the only person in all of Hyrule who is both intelligent and sane. Despite the constant migranes she suffers because of him, Navi still manages to help Link in both combat and puzzle-oriented situations. Theories Possible love interest Though never directly stated in-game, Shigeru Miyamoto revealed in an interview conducted by Famimaga 64 that Navi is jealous of Princess Zelda and has feelings for Link. While non-canonical, in Volume 2 of the ''Ocarina of Time'' manga, as Zelda sends Link back in time after the battle with Ganon, Navi exclaims " You're a magnificent hero, Link. The forest will be safe with you there. Link... I love you!". Departure There are many theories as to why Navi would so abruptly leave Hyrule without any apparent explanation. One is that owing to the fact that Link is not a Kokiri, and thus was never meant to have a fairy companion in the first place, Navi had to depart once his quest had been fulfilled. Another theory is that Navi realized that she and Link could not ever truly be together as romantic partners, and decides to leave him to escape the unavoidable rejection. The location to which Navi departs is debated by many, but it should be noted that the same general location that Navi was seen departing in Ocarina of Time corresponds to a secret entrance to the Temple of Time found in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It is quite possible that she departs through this entrance and either settles there in solitude, or moves on to parts still unknown. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In the opening cutscene of Majora's Mask, the direct sequel to Ocarina of Time, it is stated that Link went on a journey to find a "beloved and invaluable friend" with whom he "parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny". There are many interpretations of what this is supposed to mean, one of the most prominent being that this beloved friend is Navi, who departed at the end of Ocarina of Time. Some believe that because Navi's familiar chiming sound can be heard directly after this section of the cutscene, which indicates almost explicitly that the "beloved and invaluable friend" is referring to Navi, although this has also been attributed to the subsequent introductions of Tatl and Tael. It should be noted that Link's final line in the Majora's Mask manga, although not considered canon, is, "Let's go find Navi!" The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures It is possible that the Navi Trackers mini-game is named after Navi herself. To a further extent, it could reference Link's search for her following Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess from Twilight Princess]] A blue fairy serves as the on-screen pointer for the Wii version of Twilight Princess. This could indeed be Navi, and even the game booklet calls it a "'Navi'gation Pointer," however this seems unlikely as Link never interacts with her in any way and there is never any mention of her involvement in the game. Regardless, the Nintendo GameCube version is the canonically accepted version of Twilight Princess, and the blue fairy is never seen in the GameCube version. Super Smash Bros. Brawl A fairy that appears during one of Link's taunt animations physically resembles Navi; however, given the fact that this incarnation of Link is based on his appearance in Twilight Princess, it might be a reference to the aforementioned Cursor Fairy. Etymology In Latin, the word "navi" means "float" or "fly", a possible origin for Navi's name. It could also be short for "navigation" or "navigator", as Navi helps Link throughout his adventure in ways similar to a ship's or aircraft's navigator assisting the captain. See also * Ciela * Tatl es:Navi Category:Fairies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters